


Brooklyn and Queens

by crashergy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, Gen, More tags to be added, Peter calls him Mr. Steve, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords, Steve is Peter's mentor instead of iron man, Team Cap - Freeform, Team Cap friendly, mentor!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashergy/pseuds/crashergy
Summary: “Mr. Rogers, sorry, Captain Rogers, I know you probably won’t help me but my name is Peter Parker and I really need your help because the government is after me and you’re the only person I know who won’t kill me or turn me in.”The Sokovia Accords have been ratified. All enhanced individuals must sign or retire, or they will be apprehended in violation of international law. Peter Parker never signed, and with Iron Man nowhere in sight, he has no choice but to turn to a different hero for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Just a quick note: this work is anti Sokovia Accords, and it deals with what the ramifications would be for lower level heros (such as spider-man), who could not afford to reveal their identity or stop fighting. If this is not your cup of tea, then feel free to skip this work. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more!

It had been a long 3 months for Steve. Ever since his big fight with Tony, Bucky going back into cryofreeze, and the accords being ratified, he’d been on the run by himself. Occasionally Sam, Natasha, or Wanda would check in with him, but it was getting rarer and rarer as time went on. Steve knew that he was by himself in this.

He was currently staying in some motel, where the front desk takes cash and doesn’t ask any questions, but it's the fourth one this week and this is getting tiring fast. He doesn’t even want to be a superhero, he just wants to retire. The world has other heros now. Captain America is done, and Steve Rogers would like to be able to stay somewhere for longer than a few days without being worried about being taken away to some secret government prison where he’ll become a science experiment and no one will hear from him ever again. 

That may be a little dark, but as Natasha told him, it's better to prepare for the worst than hope for the best and get screwed.

Steve was preparing for yet another quiet night in with a book and a bunch of food, when he heard a knock at the door. This was unusual, but most likely someone who got the wrong door. When he glanced through the peephole, he saw a frazzled looking teenager wringing his hands and bouncing on his feet.

This kid’s hair was stuck up like he couldn’t stop running his hands through it and his eyes were so bloodshot they were more red than white. He was wearing a sweatshirt that was a size too large, with sleeves that covered his hands and lettering that had faded from many washes. 

Overall, he didn’t look like a threat. But the ones you underestimate hurt you the most, so Steve made sure a staff was behind the door and a gun was in his pocket if he needed it. He opened the door a little, just enough so that the kid could see part of his face and they could talk to each other.

“Look kid, I think you’ve got the wrong––” Steve began, before being cut off by the kid’s rambling.

“Mr. Rogers, sorry, Captain Rogers, I know you probably won’t help me but my name is Peter Parker and I really need your help because the government is after me and you’re the only person I know who won’t kill me or turn me in. Mr. Stark doesn’t know I’m here so I promise you’re safe I just really need your help.”

––––––––––––––

Peter was terrified. Since the accords had gone into effect, spider-man had become hunted by not only the police, but also the UN for never signing the accords. Peter’s first reaction had been to call Mr. Stark, but he wasn’t responding. It had been three months of constantly staying alert and dealing with both criminals and government officials, and there was still no response. At a total loss for what to do, Peter had done the only thing left he could think of: contact Captain America in the hopes that he could help him.

It had taken a while to track down where he was, but with the help of his friend Ned and some hacking into government surveillance, Peter eventually figured out that Captain America was staying at this hotel under the alias “Grant Stevens”. Peter wasn’t proud of it, but he really needed help. 

Peter was currently sitting on the bed of this old hotel room, ignoring the stains on the bed spread. Captain America was pacing the room, watching him out of the corner of his eye. Peter didn’t know what to do now. He had been sitting there for what felt like hours already, but was probably closer to five minutes. After Captain America had ushered him in, he hadn’t said anything.

Captain America broke the silence first. “Alright, kid, what happened? Why am I the only person you can trust? And how do you know Tony?”

“So, uh, I’m spider-man,” Peter squeaked out, “And the government is after me because I didn’t sign the accords. And Mr. Stark brought me to Germany to fight you, but now he’s ignoring me and I just really don’t want to be experimented on by the government, no offence Mr. Captain America. And if they catch me, they’ll probably figure out who my friends and family are and I really don’t want them to hurt my Aunt because she works so hard and doesn’t deserve that. And I just really don’t know what to do right now.” Captain America had stopped his pacing, and was instead just watching Peter.

“First of all, you can call me Steve. I’m not exactly Captain America anymore”

“Okay Mr. Steve.” Peter would normally be freaking out about being on a first name basis with Captain America, but right now he was more worried about everything else.

“I can help you, but we’re going to have to keep this between us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of notes about the canon: Spider-Man: Homecoming never happened, so Ned doesn't know about Peter being Spider-Man. Ben still died, Aunt May doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man, and the rest of the rogue avengers are just kinda scattered and in hiding.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the amazing feedback on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this as well!

As Natasha liked to say, Steve needed to get a life. Well, she’d be happy to hear that he not only may have gained a friend, but also that he was fighting against the accords in a less public way. She would not be happy to hear that his new “friend” also happened to be Iron Man’s mentee, and that Iron Man didn’t know about this. 

But Peter needed Steve’s help. He was young, and he deserved to have a life. He didn’t ask to be a superhero, unlike Steve or Tony. He shouldn’t have to be constantly looking over his shoulder, waiting for the day the government would steal him away. So Steve decided to help the kid.

“So, I can do a couple things for you,” Steve began, “The most drastic would be to stop spider-man and any similar activity. You’d be safe, but you’d have to give up crime fighting forever.”

Peter looked visibly upset at the idea of giving up spider-man. He shook his head, claiming, “I can’t give it up! With great power comes great responsibility, and my responsibility is to use my power to protect people.”

Steve smiled. Peter reminded him of himself when he was younger. He had the same refusing to back down from a fight attitude, and the same passion for helping those in need. Even if it killed him, Steve knew he’d do his best to protect Peter. 

“Alright. So, if you want to stay spider-man, then there’d be no purpose in moving you out of New York. The government will follow wherever you go.” Peter nodded, agreeing with Steve, “What I can do instead is train you. I might not have all of the technical knowledge to build you a suit like Stark could, but I can teach you how to fight, how to sneak around, and how to not get caught or reveal your identity. I may not be a spy myself, but I happen to know another spider who’d be happy to help.” Steve wasn’t actually sure Natasha would be happy to help, but he figured that she’d be willing to help keep this kid away from the government. 

“You mean… I could train with the Black Widow! No way! Thank you so much Mr. Steve! I knew you’d understand!” Peter was practically floating with joy. He had jumped up, and after hesitating for a couple seconds, ran over and gave Steve a hug.

Peter may have been smaller than Steve, but he still managed to fully engulf Steve in the hug. It had been a long time since Steve had much physical contact with anyone in a non-violent way, let alone something like this. Once he was over the surprise of it, he had to admit, it was really nice. It was comforting in a way that nothing was anymore, and he felt like he was just a guy, not Captain America or a historical relic or a fugitive. He thought that this whole mentoring thing could be good for him. Not just for Peter, but him too.

–––––––––––––

Steve tentatively returned the hug, and Peter couldn’t have been happier. Not only was he hugging Captain America himself (one of his childhood heroes), but he was actually going to help him. Peter might actually be able to defend himself from the government and still keep being spider-man. 

Steve pulled away from the hug, but still kept a hand on Peter’s shoulder. He had a small smile on his face, and seemed much more at ease than when he answered the door. “If you give me your phone, I can put my number in it,” Steve said, still smiling as Peter handed over his phone, “This is for if you ever need me. No matter how big or small, I’ll answer. I can text you when and where to meet for your lessons. Sound good?”

That sounded amazing! It would be nice to know that if he really needed it, there would be backup. And also someone who he could tell about his superheroing, which would be a nice change. Plus, he had Captain America’s phone number! Ned would be so jealous (if Peter could ever tell him).

“Thank you so much! This is awesome! You’re so much cooler in person! Just… Thank you!!!” Peter exclaimed, before throwing his arms around Steve for another quick hug. This time, Steve immediately returned the hug. 

Even though he hadn’t said it, Peter could tell that Steve needed somebody. It didn’t look like anyone was staying with him, and as far as Peter could tell from his surveillance of Steve, he rarely interacted with any of his team. Maybe, just maybe, Peter might be able to be the friend that he so clearly needed.

–––––––––––––

Peter quietly snuck back into his room. The apartment was quiet and no lights were on, so May hopefully hadn’t noticed his absence. There wasn’t a lot of excuses he could come up with for why he’d snuck out at midnight on Tuesday. One day, he might be able to tell her about spider-man. But today wasn’t that day, no matter how much he hated lying to his aunt.

He pulled out his phone, and sent a quick ‘Made it home!’ text to Steve. He probably wouldn’t check his phone, but Peter figured Steve would appreciate it when he did see. To his surprise, not even a minute later, Steve responded with a smiley face emoji. Another text from Steve quickly followed.

**Steve:** _Thanks so much for stopping by tonight. I will text you in the next couple days to set up a time to meet. I am happy to help you with this. Stay safe._

Of course Steve texted with full punctuation and capitalization. At least he didn’t sign off with his full name. But he cared. And that was nice. 

–––––––––––––

Steve sat alone in his empty room, smiling at his phone like an idiot because of some kid he’d known for barely an hour. For the first time since the day the accords were placed in front of him, he was excited for what the future could hold for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up! More to come soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Steve's first training session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. This story is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!

Steve: Does tomorrow at 6pm work for you for a training session? It shouldn’t last longer than an hour or two.

It had been two days since Peter’s first meeting with Steve when he got the text. Steve had been texting him at least once a day, checking in that he was ok and he didn’t need anything. Peter had come to look forward to their conversations. And of course he was excited for training with him.

Peter: Yeah!!!

Steve: I’ll text you the address.

This is gonna be great!

–––––––––––

Steve was pacing while he waited for Peter. It was only 5:56, but he was still afraid that Peter wouldn’t show or something would happen or maybe this location wasn’t discreet enough. It used to be a boxing gym, except that the owner may or may not have been a hydra agent that Steve “disposed of”. Basically, it was Steve’s now.

It wasn’t that bad. It had some pretty decent workout equipment that he frequently took advantage of, showers with running water, a full kitchen, and a makeshift bed that he set up for himself in the basement. Everyone in the neighborhood knew to ignore it, considering it had never fully been prepared after the Chitari. For now, it served as Steve’s home.

At exactly 6:00, Peter swung by. Quite literally, considering that he swung in through a hole in the roof using his webs. He landed next to Steve and pulled off his mask. He was wearing his full suit, but this one looked different from the one he’d been wearing in Germany. It was darker, more camouflage, and it would be hard to tell from a distance that this was spider-man’s suit. This was probably just another precaution Peter had to take against the government. Steve’s heart ached for the kid.

“Hey, Peter, how’s your day been?” Steve asked. Peter looked up, seemingly surprised at even being asked the question.

“Oh, you know, it was pretty average. I had a bio quiz which I really hope I didn’t fail, and then MJ sat with me at lunch again today and I dunno what that means but she’s really pretty and she’s smart too, and then I stopped a bike thief on my way here and some lady gave me a churro. The churro was really good. How’ve you been, Mr. Steve?”

Steve smiled. He was glad that despite everything, Peter still had a normal life where he could worry about girls and eat churros. Steve had never really had that, but Peter deserved too. But as much as he’d like to stand around and listen to the mundanities of modern teenage life, they did have a job here. 

“That’s great! Let’s get down to business…” Steve began.

“To defeat the huns?” Peter chimed in. That didn’t make any sense to him, but if he had to guess, it was probably a pop culture reference he hadn’t gotten caught up on yet.

“To what?”

“Defeat the huns? It’s a reference to a song in Mulan, the disney movie?” Steve shook his head in confusion. “You should watch it. It’s one of the best. And it accurately depicts war as something not fun, plus its got some good feminism stuff, and a dragon! You should definitely watch it.”

That did sound good. Steve had tried to see all of the disney movies, but there were just so many and he’d been so busy, that he hadn’t gotten past the ones made in the 70’s. But he’d make a point of seeing this one sometime soon.

“I’ll put it on the list. Anyway, let’s get down to business, not to defeat the huns, but to training. I thought today I’d see how you do in hand-to-hand combat, and then maybe I’d show you so techniques for both attacking and defending. Sound good?” Peter nodded. 

They both entered into the boxing ring. Peter didn’t seem too nervous, which Steve was glad about. If he was being honest, Steve was a little scared. He knew the kid was enhanced, but he still worried about hurting him. He’d pull his punches, but he still had to try. It wouldn’t help either of them if he wasn’t doing his best to train Peter.

–––––––––––

He’d never realized it, but Peter kinda enjoyed sparring. It was especially nice that Steve was also enhanced, so they were somewhat evenly matched. It was a lot harder than the usual muggers, who’d only training had been watching boxing on TV, or even the occasional policeman who’d never really learned hand to hand. 

Of course, Steve was still better than him. Steve had actual spy and fighting training, plus he’d like punched nazis and stuff. So Steve was a really really good fighter. But Peter wasn’t bad. He might even say he was kinda good. He probably had his spidey-sense to thank for that. 

It took Steve a little over five minutes before he managed to grab Peter’s arm to put him in a hold. But when Peter said yield, he immediately let up, even helping Peter regain his footing and making sure his arm was fine. 

“That was really good, Peter! You’re a natural. If that’s how you are without formal training, just think how much more you could improve with some tips.” Steve beamed at him. He looked like a proud father, though Peter hoped most parents wouldn’t be so impressed by their children’s ability to fight a supersoldier.

“Aw thanks Mr. Steve! Yeah it’s cause I’ve got this thing, I like to call it my spidey sense cause, like, I’m spiderman and it’s my thing, that kinda lets me know when I’m in danger? So like, I could sometimes tell if you faking or if someone actually has a gun or if there’s someone behind me trying to hit me. It’s really useful.” Peter cut himself off, figuring Steve probably wouldn’t understand much of the science behind. Peter himself didn’t really understand why it happened, but he was usually pretty good at figuring out what it was trying to tell him. Sometimes, it felt like a friend that was watching his back. 

Steve mulled that over for a minute, before responding, “That’s really cool. If you were able to use it against me, and you’re comfortable with it, I might have to come up with a different fighting style for you. Using that, you’d be able to fight blindfolded, if you could hone it well enough. Maybe we’ll focus on defensive work, getting you to a point where it comes naturally as a response to your sense…” he trailed off, lost in thought, “Oh! And of course I’ll show you some offensive maneuvers, especially ones that are good for incapacitating without causing any lasting damage. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds amazing! Thank you so so much!”

“Let’s start with some offensive attacks, because you seemed to struggle with that against me. Alright...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Next, I think we might meet Ned, MJ, and Aunt May. 
> 
> I'll be trying to update at least once a week, but considering the fall semester is starting, it might be less often.


End file.
